Guía de Equipo
Arma Principal/Secundaria 'Armas Principales: ' * Equipamiento principal utilizado para aumentar la potencia de fuego . También aumenta anti-aereo . * Armas principales con el icono verde dan un bono anti-aereo mejor, pero generalmente sacrifican potencia de fuego. * Pero, el 46cm Triple Gun Mount, incluso aunque tenga icono rojo, tiene una excepcional AA . Tipos de armas basadas en calibre y que los barcos puedan equiparlos: ** Small Caliber Gun - Destructor, Crusero ligero, Torpedo Cruiser, Portahidroaviones, Amphibious Assault Ship, Repair Ship, Submarine Tender. ** Medium Caliber Gun - Light Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Battleship, Aviation Battleship. ** Large Caliber Gun - Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Fast Battleship. 'Armas Secundarias ' * Equipo de apoyo utilizado para aumentar la potencia de fuego . Da bono de Precisión . * Puede ser equipado por los transportistas, los cruceros ligeros y otros buques de gran tamaño. * Influyen en el ataque doble de la artillería y en el combate nocturno, pero de una manera diferente de armas principales. No se puede desencadenar cuando se usan solos; las principales armas también deben estar equipados. Si la potencia de fuego batalla día es menos importante o si localización de la artillería no se puede hacer, acontinuación, se puede utilizar armas secundarias que la potencia de fuego batalla noche. * Similares a las armas principales, las armas secundarias con el icono verde tienen bono anti-aérea superior, pero sacrifican potencia de fuego. Torpedo * El equipo que aumenta el stat de torpedos para las fases de torpedos en batalla. * Puede ser equipado por Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Submarine, and Aircraft-Carrying Submarine. Bismarck drei también puede equiparse torpedos. * Influencias para lograr un night cut-in . Destructores y otros barcos pequeños tienen la oportunidad de hacer enorme daño a las naves enemigas. * Los buques que no pueden participar en las fases de torpedo en el dia . Los buques que no pueden participar en las fases día torpedo a moderada daño, aunque todavía puede atacar por la noche. Con graves daños, no pueden participar en ninguno y el torpedo es inútil. * Existe un torpedo de submarino 53cm Submarine Bow Torpedo Mount (8 tubes) que es exclusivamente para Submarino y Submarino Aircraft-Carrying solamente. * Añadiendo algúno desactiva el ataques dobles, permitiendo sólo cut-ins. Considere usar buques con suerte alta. Carrier-Based Aircraft Carrier-base aviónes de combate(Fighter) * Permite superioridad aérea de Aircraft Carriers, Light Aircraft Carriers y de Amphibious Assault Ships. Estos al derribar otros aviones en fase de combate aereo permite establecer la superioridad aérea / Supremacía. * Cada aviones contribuyen a la defensa de la flota, los aviones disminuyen después de una batalla si derribado, disminuyendo stat flota de AA en consecuencia. * Si obtiene Superioridad Aerea/ Supremacía, sus barcos tendrán menos daño de los aviones enemigos y sus aviones pueden atacar a las naves enemigas mejores. Además, el número de sus propios aviones derribados disminuirá por lo que el consumo de bauxita sera menos cuando los reabastesca. La superioridad aérea también permite Spotting Artillería (ver Combate) que aumenta el daño causado por sus cruceros y acorazados. Carrier-Based Dive Bomber (Dive Bomber) * Aircraft for Aircraft Carriers (CV, CVL). Attacks enemy ships by dive bombing. * Aircraft Carrier, Light Aircraft Carrier needs to be equipped with at least one dive bomber or torpedo bomber to participate in shelling phase. * Unlike torpedo bombers, damage dealt during Aerial Combat is consistent. * Adds more damage during shelling phase, when compared with Torpedo Bombers. * Has anti-submarine stat . When equipped on Light Aircraft Carrier, attacks on Submarines is possible. * Some planes have Line of Sight stat . * If you lose air superiority, these will be shot down. Amount lost doesn't seem different from Torpedo Bomber. * If plane has anti-air stat , it will participate in fighter combat (fighter-bomber) * Cannot attack Installation type bosses. * Become useless if the carrier become moderate damage (except for Taihou) Carrier-Based Torpedo Bomber (Torpedo Bomber) * Aircraft for Aircraft Carriers (CV,CVL). Attacks enemy ships with torpedoes. * Aircraft Carrier, Light Aircraft Carrier needs to be equipped with at least one dive bomber or torpedo bomber to participate in shelling phase. * Damage dealt during Aerial Combat is either 80% or 150%. Because of this, torpedo bomber damage is inconsistent: sometimes weak, sometimes strong. * Added damage during shelling phase is lower, when compared with Dive Bombers. * But, when comparing the top craftable Ryuusei Kai and Suisei M12A, they are almost the same. (Ryuusei Kai: 19.5 | Suisei M12A: 20) * Has anti-submarine stat. When equipped on Light Aircraft Carrier, attacks on Submarines is possible. Some models have slightly higher stat than Dive Bombers. * Has Line of Sight stat . Can contribute to enemy detection. * Can trigger Contact which increases the damage of your Dive Bombers and Torpedo Bombers, but very low trigger chance. * If you lose air superiority, these will be shot down. Amount lost doesn't seem different from Dive Bomber. * If plane has anti-air stat , it will participate in fighter combat. * Japanese name 艦上攻撃機 literally means Carrier-Based Attack Plane so some people call them that. * Become useless if the carrier become moderate damage (except for Taihou) Carrier-Based Reconnaissance Plane (Recon Plane) * Aircraft for Aircraft Carriers. Detects enemy ships. * Saiun prevents T-cross disadvantage. * Can trigger Contact which increases the damage of your Dive Bombers and Torpedo Bombers. * Bonus damage from Contact depends on Accuracy stat of plane. ** Saiun gives 17% and Type 2 Recon gives 20% bonus. Seaplane Editar sección Reconnaissance Seaplane (Recon Seaplane) * Aircraft that can land on water, used by ships other than aircraft carriers. * Can be equipped by Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Light Cruiser, Seaplane Tender, Aircraft-Carrying Submarine, Submarine Tender. * Helps in detecting the enemy . Can trigger Contact during Aerial Phase. * Some Light Cruisers (Tenryuu-class, Ooi, Kitakami, Yuubari, Isuzu Kai-2) have zero plane count and equipping seaplane will have no effect. * Recon Seaplane have anti-submarine stat but cannot attack submarines without seaplane bombers. * If this is equipped and you have Air Superiority then Day Battle Double Attack/Cut-in (Artillery Spotting) can trigger. (requires at least one seaplane left) * Even though this is only for recon, when your detection stat is low or when enemy has strong Fighter Power, planes may not return and be lost. (same applies to carrier based aircraft and seaplane bombers) Seaplane Bomber * Aircraft that can land on water, used by ships other than aircraft carriers. * Can be equipped by Aviation Battleship, Aviation Cruiser, Seaplane Tender, Aircraft-Carrying Submarine. * At the start of battle helps in detection . * Similar to Dive Bombers, attacks enemy ships with bombs during Aerial Phase. * Zuiun has Anti-Air stat and, similar to Fighters, can participate in Fighter Combat Stage. * Cannot trigger Contact unlike Recon Seaplane. * When equipped by Aviation Battleship, Aviation Cruiser, or Seaplane Tender, can attack submarines , but only during day battle. * Can enable Artillery Spotting like Recon Seaplane. * Can enable Aerial Superiority. Night Reconnaissance Seaplane (Night Scout) * Similar to Recon Seaplane, but has additional effects during night battle. * Can trigger Night Contact which boosts your ships' critical rate. ** Similar to Contact, Night Contact will trigger only with Air Superiority during the day, or if the battle begins at night. * Can trigger Artillery spotting during day battle but with lower effect than normal recon planes. Radar * 'RA'dio 'D'etection 'A'nd 'R'anging acronym. Uses radio waves to detect and locate enemies from afar . * Small Radar can be equipped by all surface ships but Large Radar cannot be equipped by Destroyer, Amphibious Assault Ship, Repair Ship, Submarine Tender. Cannot be equipped by Submarines or Aircraft-Carrying Submarines * Reduces the effect of Maelstrom. Reduction is dependent on the number of ships carrying a Radar and maxes out with 3 Radar-carrying ships. * There are Air Radar and Surface Radar. Air Radar have Anti-air stat , Surface Radar have higher Detection and Accuracy bonuses. Air Radar increases the rate of Anti-Air Cut-In attacks, while Surface Radar increases the rate of Cut-In bombardment attacks from the main guns. * Differences between Small and Large Radars, other than being equippable by different ships, are unknown. Machinery * Increases ship's evasion . * Can be equipped by all ships. * Evasion rate is increased by a small amount in exchange for limited equipment slots. Please think carefully when using. Shell * Ammunition with special qualities shot from ship's guns. * AP Shells (Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell, Type 1 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell) ** Can be equipped by Battleship and Aviation Battleship. Increases Firepower and Accuracy . ** Affects artillery spotting cut-in, Does not affect night double attack/cut-in. ** Originally could only be equipped by Nagato-class, Yamato-class and Aviation Battleships; but after the 2014/7/28 update, can also be equipped by Kongou-class and Bismarck. ** After the 2014/10/10 update, when Armor Piercing Shell and Large Caliber Guns are equipped together, daytime shelling damage and accuracy are increased against enemies with thick armor and installation type bosses. ** Type 1 AP Shell has higher stats than Type 91 shell, but only 2 can be obtained from quest. As of the January 23rd update, more Type 1 shell can be obtained by upgrading through Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. * AA Shells (Type 3 Shell) ** Can be equipped by Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Battleship and Aviation Battleship. ** Increases Anti-air stat . ** Has a large fleet defense bonus, currently the strongest craftable anti-air equipment. ** Very effective against Installation type bosses. Damage formula becomes Firepower×2.5.